


Galaxia

by RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: Galaxia's champion is made of stardust and nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no recollection of writing this, but I found it in a Word document looking for something else. So why not?

Galaxia has feelings she isn’t supposed to have, feelings her creator never intended. She is supposed to be indomitable. Powerful. Independent. Loneliness is a feeling she isn't supposed to have, but she is lonely in the Wizard’s castle. She’s been there so long, and there’s no hope of finding a worthy champion there amongst the demons and nightmares. The air is dank with hopelessness and tinged with smoldering anger; the Nightmare Wizard is infamous for his temper. 

 

And one day, she feels  _him_. Stardust and dark magic. She can’t puzzle him out at first; he reads like Nightmare and like an incarnation, the small puffball race. He calls the Wizard “Father,” and Galaxia blanches. That creature is hardly worthy of the title 'Father' and even less worthy of the love and devotion that the small puffball offers him. 

 

Meta. The creature’s name is Meta, and he’s bright and curious and brave. Galaxia sends soft and gentle dreams, trying to coax him to her.  _Find me, Meta. You can be my beloved, and I’ll be yours. We’ll be glorious together._

 

He doesn’t arrive. Years pass, and Meta never sets foot in her sacred space. Galaxia treads carefully, trying to avoid the Wizard's attention and nightmares. And _he_ treads carefully, trying not to incur Nightmare’s wrath. He grows bitter and lonely. Meta craves affection and knows better than to express it. Galaxia knows that Meta isn’t willing to abandon his father, but she won’t give up. If Meta ever wants to leave, he’ll need someone to help him.

 

And one day, weary and sad, he arrives. His silver eyes betray his confusion. “You’re a  _sword_? I was expecting a pretty lady, to be honest,” he says.

 

How flippant. Meta isn’t aware that she is a sacred blade, meant to vanquish evil. He’s heard of her from Nightmare, and he knows only that she is fickle and powerful. And that her voice has woven the cloth of his dreams for the past several decades. Galaxia is used to people bowing or kneeling in her presence, but this is a nice change of pace.  _Sorry to disappoint you, dear heart._

 

 _“_ I’m not disappointed. I like swords,” Meta says.

 

Of course, he does. He wants to be a knight, after all.  _Yes, I know. You’re quite a good swordsman._

 

He flushes, unused to praise and embarrassed by it. “I practice,” he admits shyly. “But...you’re really...I know you from my dreams.”

 

_Yes, I know._

 

Meta takes a deep breath. Galaxia knows what he’s thinking, but she waits patiently for him to voice his thoughts. “You...you want me to join your champion and defeat Father,” he says quietly.

 

 _No, Meta, I want you to_ be  _my champion._

 

Doubt. Because no one would ever want him. Excitement. Because he _wants_ so badly to be wanted by someone, by anyone.  _“_ Me? You want  _me_?”

 

_Yes, very much._

 

 _“_ And...and if I defeat Father, you’ll help me?”

 

He’s misunderstood. He thinks it’s an exchange; if he defeats Nightmare, he’ll earn Galaxia’s approval. No, not even that. He wants her _affection._   _Do you want to fight your father?_ Galaxia asks.

 

No. He just wants everything to stop hurting. He wants his Father to love him again. Meta has memories of Nightmare being kinder. He remembers Nightmare, before his empire. He remembers the wizard petting him and telling him stories and  _loving_ him before Meta became just another servant to do his master’s bidding. “I will if you want me to,” Meta says.

 

_That isn’t quite what I asked._

 

Meta averts his gaze, and Galaxia can’t stand to see him looking so ashamed and forlorn.  _I will help you in all your endeavors,_ Galaxia says.  _You don’t have to fight him if you don’t wish to. If you take me with you, we’ll be partners. We can run away together if that’s what you really desire._

 

 _“_ How romantic,” he says.

 

Immediately, Meta claps his paws over his mouth, horrified. So stupid! What was he thinking talking to  _Galaxia_ like that? She surely wouldn’t help him anymore. Poor creature. He thinks the smallest offense will ruin his chances at earning her love.

 

 _Love._ Galaxia has never had a champion that wanted her...love. They've wanted her power, her strength, her sacred fire. 

 

She can give him her love, though.

 

 _If only I had a magnificent white grizzo for you to ride,_ Galaxia replies to assure him that no offense has been taken. That he can talk to her like that if he wants. She likes his wit.

 

She likes everything about her tiny champion. His paw hovers by her hilt. "You'll...help me leave?" he asks. "I don't have to come back?"

 

_No, dear heart. Never._

 

He grasps the hilt of her blade and holds her close against him. "Oh!" he laughs, surprised by her fire.

 

Galaxia brightens. Yes, this is the ending she imagined. She will protect this dear child, this little knight, with everything she has.


End file.
